


In your veins.

by orphan_account



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Codependency, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Foster Parents, Long Lost Brothers, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Redemption, Slow Burn, Three men and a baby AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy Bones is a renowned Tattoo artist who works at a parlor called Nassau, ran by Jack Rackham and his associates Anne Bonny and Max. One night after he comes home he finds an unexpected visitor at his doorstep. His long lost brother, who has been on a mission in Afghanistan for years. He isn't traveling alone either.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had posted a story similar to this years ago, but I was never truly content with it so I deleted it from the site, and ended up regretting it afterward. I love writing about Black Sails but I always fear that my English level isn't up to par, seeing how I'm not English and can't write that old English boat language. So a modern AU suits me a bit better-I hope. 
> 
> After watching Black Sails again, I couldn't resist making this. Not only to give Billy some form of redemption arc, seeing how season 4 just ruined him for me, but also because I wanted to write some Silverflint.  
> There will be no mentions of Thomas Hamilton or Miranda in this story. 
> 
> This is a creation of my own mind and I'm not getting involved in fandom wars over what's the best couple. This is just for fun, and I have a huge soft spot for Billy and James being related. They certainly fought like brothers. So here, they are. If you don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> There is a ton of history between James, John and Billy in this story, lots of secrets waiting to be unveiled. Silver isn't missing his leg here.

_London._

 

 

 

Billy Bones was nearly done sanitizing his equipment and turning off his light when the sharp, sultry voice disrupted his thinking.  
''So how did it go with your virgin? She scream much?'' Anne Bonny poked her head around the corner and smirked. Billy chuckled. ''Nah it's usually the men who scream more, they're much bigger babies as you know,''

''Clearly,'' Anne retorted dry, shooting him a crooked wink. She wore her pirate outfit today with matching brown hat, since it was casual Friday and she and Jack were just completely crazy about the whole pirate scene.  
They had even named their tattoo parlor _Nassau_ and all throughout the shop the pirate theme was richly displayed. A fake stuffed parrot caged against the ceiling, old paintings of pirate ships and treasure.  
Nassau, what an utterly _ridiculous_ name, Billy had always mocked it a bit. Although frankly, Billy had been relieved they hadn't called it _Treasure_ _Island_ , after their favorite book.

He had been working for them for years now and was still thoroughly enjoying his job. Enriching people's bodies with art he had created was something truly special to him. Every tattoo he did had a story, a memory.  
For he was not one of those artists who would place a tattoo on someone who came in epically drunk, asking for a name of an old lover. He would refuse those customers and kick them out.

Jack always turned to the books on Friday afternoon while he and Anne did tattoos alongside Anne's best friend, Max, a black and gray artist.

Jack wasn't much of an artist himself, he placed some simple trace tattoos but couldn't design much himself, he had Anne for that.  
She was a bit grumpy, silent and weird but she could only be described as a true artist. Besides, her loyalty knew no limits. 

Jack and Anne had inherited a lot of money from some rich uncle and bought the tiny shop together, asking Billy, who was a lifelong friend, to work for them. Billy had always wanted to achieve something with his art but had never been able to find an outlet to set his ideas free, so he ended up working as a server in a restaurant.  
When Jack offered him his job after seeing his artwork, he could kiss him.  
He hated working in the restaurant, the customers treated him like garbage, the managers were horrid and the tips and wagers were lousy. He felt liberated when he was able to step away from that place.

When he was finished, cleaning his equipment and stowing his machinery back in his drawer, Anne came back. ''Want to go for a beer with me and Max?''  
Billy mused on it for a moment, but eventually shook his head, knowing that Anne may be small but could drink like a trucker and that he probably wouldn't be able to leave the pub before midnight. ''Not today, I'm exhausted,''

''Oh come on _cher_ , we always have so much fun with you,'' Max begged, poking her head out to pout at him. She was wearing her favorite blue dress with matching corset again today, resembling a pirate wench. She looked rather elegant as always, her eyeliner enlacing her beautiful brown eyes and natural shaded lipgloss on her full lips. 

Billy was always the only one who never dressed up for casual Friday, much to everyone's dismay. ''Sorry girls, I'm knackered. I have to get some sleep. It's been a long week,''

''Hmm, oh how did it go with your virgin?'' Max inquired. Her hand rested on Anne's for a moment.  
''Fine, she sat there like a rock and loved her tattoo. Great start for her. She said she was going to come back soon for her second tattoo,''

''I'm sure, you have very soft, precise hands for a man of your stature,'' Max contemplated.

''Thank you,'' Billy said awkwardly. He was a giant and had massive hands, not very well suited for delicate handiwork and yet somehow he made it work. People were always complimenting him on his gentle touch.

''Well have a nice night ladies, don't drink too much or do anything I wouldn't do,'' Billy joked and he hugged both of them briefly before stepping out into the murky October air. It was cold and rainy-again-and leaves were flying around, some landing in his face.  
He took the tube home and unlocked the door to his apartment, already drenched with rain. Of course he had left his umbrella at the shop, as usual. His mind could be very scattered at times.  
As he moved up the stairs and opened the door, he called out for his roommate and best friend. ''John, I'm home!''

No answer. Odd. When he stepped into the small kitchenette he did see someone sitting at his table though. Someone he hadn't seen in years. He nearly jumped in shock. ''Hello _Bonesy_ ,''

''Oh Jesus Christ,'' was really all Billy could say. There was only one person in the world who called him that. Bonesy. It was an old childhood nickname. His elder brother James sat at his kitchen table with a cup of tea, as if he was there every day and hadn't just disappeared from his life for five years.  
Last Billy had seen him was when James came to say goodbye on the day he left for Afghanistan. He was a lieutenant in the army and was departing with his good friend and superior captain Charles Vane.  
And now here he was. After five years of total radio silence. Billy wasn't sure what to say, what could he say? How had James even managed to get himself in his house? What was he doing here? What did he want?

Countless large and minor questions engulfed Billy and yet all he could do was stare in amazement at his brother. Who sat there, looking pristine, yet serious as always, in kaki uniform, not an auburn hair misplaced. Billy should have really gone out for that drink with the girls.

''What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even get in?'' Billy eventually managed to ask.  
''I'm pleased to you see too Bonesy,''

''Do _not_ use that name,''  
''Why not? It's my older brother privilege isn't it?'' James asked. Billy heard the hopefulness in his voice, but ignored it.

Billy raised a hand and felt his neglected anger bubbling over. ''Not anymore, not even one card? Or phone call? It's been five fucking years in case you'd forgotten! I didn't even know whether you were dead or alive and then you suddenly show up here out of the blue and I'm suppose to be glad to see you? I'm fuming!''

''If I had died, you would have been informed,''  
''That is beyond the point! I'm your flesh and blood brother, how could you have ignored me all those years?''

''Our mission was highly dependent on absolute  _secrecy_ Bonesy, I had to sign a gigantic nondisclosure contract that forbade me from reaching out to you or anyone else for that matter. It was politics, classified.  
Breaking that clausal would result to being tried for high treason against the crown,'' James explained, a strange form of desperation in his voice. Need. He needed Billy to forgive him, to believe him. To tell him that it was all right and to just accept him back into his life as if nothing had ever happened.

Unfortunately for James, that would not be an option. Billy had a long memory and they had always had a deeply complex, argumentative relationship. ''You could have told me this before you left, given me some sort of notion about all of this, that you might disappear from the face of the earth, but you deliberately _chose_ not to,''

James rose to his feet and placed a hand onto Billy's tense shoulder. ''I wanted to protect you,''

Billy stood up and shoved him back against a wall, pinning him down hard, towering over him. ''Oh fuck you, that's just a copout and you know it! When mother and father died, you were all I had left.  
I have looked up to you my entire life, we lived together for years, took care of each other despite everything and then you just walk out on me without an explanation. You cannot simply return to me life like this and honestly think that nothing has changed over the course of five years of silence. You left me!!!''

James could have easily overpowered him, despite the fact that Billy had more upper arm strength and was a lot taller than him. James had been trained by special forces and could easily harm Billy, but he chose not to. He stood there like a statue as Billy unleashed five years of resentment onto his brother. Five years of abandonment, solitude. If he would punch James now, he would get in a few hits for free, James would never knock him back, the desire to protect his ''little'' brother still clouding his judgement.

But for some reason, right now, Billy had little desire to mangle up his brother.  
He did not want anything from him, all he wanted James to do was leave his house. And his overwhelmed mind. He needed to think. And to speak to John about all this, John always had all the answers, even to seemingly impossible problems.  
His fingers delved hard into James' shoulders but his brother never once flinched.

''I'm sorry Bonesy, I truly am. You have no idea how many regrets I have,''  
''I don't care,''

''Yes you do,''  
''No I don't, I want you out of my house, right now,''

''I never meant for any of-''

Billy gritted through his teeth and cut his brother off harshly. ''I do not care for what you had _meant_ to do, I care for what you _did_. And you left me.  
Plain and simple. An apology does not simply make that go away like the flick of a magic wand. You deserted me while I needed you most. That's the only truth I know and care about,''

''I love you Bones-''

''NO you don't, because you don't _destroy_ the people that you love!'' Billy screamed, losing his self control rapidly. He wanted to hit him so much. ''And don't you dare say that name to me ever again! You discarded your right to call me that when you left me out in the cold,''

A pitching wailing cry erupted from Billy's bedroom, silencing the both of them, dying down the fight instantly. ''What the fuck is that?'' Billy asked, so stunned that he forgot all about his anger.

''That is actually one of the main reasons why I came to you,'' James said, curt. His face was still slightly crimson, but more at ease now that Billy wasn't raging at him anymore.

He walked to the bedroom and came back carrying a white bundle of fabric in his arms.  
There was a tiny baby inside of it, with piercing blue eyes, the shade that resembled the depths of the sea and dark blonde hair on top of her chubby cheeks. Billy wasn't too keen on babies but this one looked pretty adorable.  
She wore a pink dress and had a matching ribbon in her hair. ''You have a baby?'' Billy choked out, his voice barely more than a whisper.

''No, she isn't mine. She's Charles' kid,''  
''Charles Vane has a baby?''

''Shocking isn't it?'' James said. A sad, tiny smile danced on his lips.  
''Why isn't he here then?''

''He's presumed dead, they captured him,''  
''They?''

''Yes _they_ , they, the ominous they. You know I cannot elaborate on the details of the mission.  
But yes, he was taken hostage and we have not received any ransom demands, which almost certainly equals that he's dead. Killed. Our intel has not been able to verify it but to me it is highly likely, inevitable even,'' James sighed, defeated.

Billy felt a knot form in his stomach. He had known Charles since his childhood and had really liked his personality. He was bold, big hearted and unfazed. ''I'm sorry about that, he was a good man. But what about her mother?''

''Eleanor, she died too. Her car was hit by a pipe bomb. She passed only five days after Sophia was born. They knew the imminent danger we were all living in constantly so they asked me to be her legal guardian if anything were to happen to them. I have it in writing. I'm her foster parent. However that does not entail that I have any clue what it is like to be a surrogate parent to a baby girl.  
I'm here because I have no place else to go. I've been honorably discharged from the army and haven't found a place of my own yet. I sublet my own apartment years ago and only now learned that I've been kicked out of it because my landlord found out.  
So I'm a homeless _former_ lieutenant with a little girl and a harsh winter coming. That's why I'm here, to ask you if we can stay here until I've found my own space,'' James explained patiently.  
The baby laid happily in his lap, her bright eyes huge and smiling and he was rocking her slowly, gentle. ''You know I remember holding you like this, when mother brought you home from the hospital for the first time. I was so anxious that I might drop you, but thankfully I didn't,''

Billy scowled at him. ''Don't do that, don't try to get on my good side by manipulating me into getting your way. I know you better than that. False sentiment will get you nowhere,''

''It was neither false sentiment, nor manipulation. I understand that through living with Silver you've grown overly accustomed to people manipulating you, however not everyone is out to get something from you. I was _genuinely_ reliving a fond memory of you and I together as children. There was no motive behind it,'' James sighed, sounding awfully tired and disheveled.

''I won't allow you to speak about him like that, John was there while you were absent. I know how you feel about him but he is a good man. Loyal. True. When you left home to join the army, I could not bear it to be alone in the house.  
It was too quiet, too strange. John moved in with me and helped me through my depression. A depression _you_ caused. Without him I would probably be dead right now, so you owe him your allegiance,'' Billy hissed. ''Give her to me,''

James carefully handed Sophia to him and Billy tugged the child onto his lap, holding her tight as he conveyed her face. ''She looks like him, like Charles. Same stormy blue eyes,''  
''She does, only she has her mother's hair,'' James seemed relieved to be speaking about another subject.

''Poor thing, another orphan in the world,''  
''Indeed,'' James agreed.

Sophia studied Billy's thumb with her tiny hands and suckled it into her mouth, unleashing unbelievable strength from her jaws. ''My god, she's strong,''  
''She's much like both her parents, Charles as well as Eleanor were exceedingly resilient too,''

''Maybe she wants a bottle? Christ if she'd been latched on a nipple right now I would pity it,''  
''I'll make her some food, you hold her tight,''

''She's not going to wander off anywhere James,'' Billy noted sardonically.  
''I know that, it's just-she's _treasure_ to me all right. The last memory I have of my close friends. I want to keep her safe and I'm worried I might-''

''Might what?''  
''Fail her, like I did with you,''

''You never failed me, you never dropped me on my head did you? Nor forgot to feed me? Take me to school, help me with my homework?  
Teach me how to play the piano. You did everything right when mother and father died. You were only a child yourself, twelve years old. I was seven and desperate for attention.  
You saved me, saved us. Yes you may have been a shit brother for the past five years but you always were a pretty great one when you were in fact around,''

James choked back a sob. Tears shone in his cyan eyes. Billy placed a warm hand on top his brother's shoulder and squeezed it tight. ''You did the best you could. And you will be a great parent to her, I'm certain of it,''

James clasped onto Billy's hand for dear life, holding their folded hands together. ''I've missed you,''  
Billy blinked. He gave him a short, strained nod. ''I know,'' he couldn't say it back to him, not yet. Maybe never again. There was still too much lingering between them that constrained him.

James released him to prepare Sophia's bottle and handed it and a burp-blanket to Billy. He fed her in silence.  
Neither men knew what to say and for some reason, words no longer seemed to matter. Not in that instant. Sophia's warm head lulled against Billy's upper arm, her fingers curled firm around his hand.  
She suckled like a starved animal. Billy contemplated making a joke about it, but swallowed it, the bizarre paradox of the moment overwhelming him.  
An hour ago it had been just another uneventful Friday night and now he sat at his own kitchen table holding a baby, seated across from his brother who had been absent for years.

Just when he opened his mouth to say something, keys rattled in the chain at the door and it slid open a moment later. John stepped inside, drenched from the rain. Announcing that he was home to no one in particular. Billy's tongue caught in the back of his throat. This was going to be uncomfortable. When John came around the corner and entered the kitchen he froze in his step.  
His eyes fixated on James, who sat in his chair, looking equally shocked. John's gaze then turned to Billy, who tried to move, speak or explain but failed at all three. He simply managed a small, helpless shrug and seemed to be stuck in the strangeness of the situation again. Captured by it, held a prisoner.

John's calculative eyes darkened, but Billy could see the sheer fear behind them. He knew John was absolutely terrified of James, always had been.  
They had never been on good terms and that was putting it mildly. ''What in the actual fuck is he doing here?'' John managed to say after what felt like a century of heavy silence. His eyes turned to Sophia. ''And does anyone care to explain the baby?''

When neither men said anything, John exploded. ''Will _someone_  please talk to me?!''

Billy arose and handed Sophia back to James. ''Take her to my bedroom, I'll come get you later,''  
For once, James didn't debate this suggestion, usually they could argue whether the sky was blue or not. Even as children, they had never been able to agree on anything.  
It drove their parents mad sometimes. After they passed they still never saw eye to eye but managed to handle it a bit better.

When he had left the crowded kitchen, John sank into James' vacant seat. ''This better be good,'' he grumbled angrily.  
Billy explained the situation as coherent as he could and when he was through telling it, John fell into a pondering silence. He was held up in a very deep part of himself, one that not even Billy could comprehend. John could lock out the rest of the world and nearly drown within his darkest thoughts.

''No,'' he said, when he had found his way back to the light.  
''No?''

''No, I suppose there's _fuck_ _no_ , or _fuck_ _you_. I don't want that man in my house, I don't trust him, he bloody hates my guts. Plus he's a lethal, trained killer, he might harm me,'' John folded his arms around his body protectively.

Billy reached over the table for his cold hand and took it. ''He's my brother and therefore one half of me. My own flesh and blood. He would never harm you. He wouldn't do that to me. I cannot just kick him out on the curb with a baby!  
It's inhuman and immoral. Sophia is Charles Vane's daughter, I owe him my life-remember?  
He saved me when those older boys had jumped me after school, kicking the holy crap out of me. They would have killed me if it hadn't been for him fighting them off. I _owe_ him. I cannot simply throw his child onto the streets when I can offer her a temporary home,''

John contemplated that reasoning for a long time. He scrubbed the coarse hairs of his short beard and curled a hand through his dark curls. ''I'm not asking you to throw _her_ out. She can stay. He cannot,''

Billy felt the blood leave his face and a shiver go over his spine. ''You can't mean that. He's all she has left, the one familiar person who has been with her since birth. You wish to take that away from her too? After all she's already lost? Because you're too selfish and afraid to be around him for a while? You're disappointing me,''

John was taken aback by that rationalization. But he recovered quickly as he always did. The man was a genius in his own mind. ''Perhaps you're right, unfortunately you have to understand that you springing this on me was selfish too. You should have deliberated this with me, especially considering my history with your brother,''

''Well what did you think I would say to him huh? No thank you, take your baby and go live on the streets like some bum? I wasn't raised like that John, family does not walk out on one another,''

''Yes well, your _brother_ certainly heeded that rule did he not? He only walked out on you for five years without ever once contacting you.  
He does not care about you, can't you see that? He never has,'' John said maliciously, his eyes gleamed content in the faint candlelight. That tiny ray of misplaced smugness on his face, the one that conveyed that no matter what happened, he would always be five steps ahead of Billy, sent him over the edge.

Billy jumped up from his chair and slammed John against the wall. He heard his bones crack. Good. ''You take that back!''

John shook his head stubborn. ''Why? Because I'm merely confronting you with your deepest fear? That no matter how much you cared for him, he left you behind like you were some puppy he no longer wanted. This is only me mirroring what you're feeling right now to you.  
That you do not like its face or the words it says, is not my responsibility. You love your brother, despite all he did to you. I know that. However if you insist on him staying here, I will have to leave, stay with Jack and Anne for a while. For you know that he and I cannot coexist alongside one another without things escalating,''

Billy felt an intrusive headache coming up and he tried to find some solution that could help all of them out. He knew John was partly right. But at the same time, he didn't want to expel his dearest friend from his own home. He didn't know what to do, his mind was scattered and helpless. He sighed deep, feeling dizzy. ''You're _not_ going anywhere,''

''Oh aren't I?''

''No, you two are both wise and clever adults now and I love you both. Right now Sophia's wellbeing is my highest priority. You will move your stuff into my room, so that my brother and Sophia can sleep in yours, it's the biggest one we have. And when you will see each other, you will be civil. That's all I'm asking of you-and him. You do not have to get along, as long as you don't kill each other I'm content. You're staying here,''

John cocked a skeptical eyebrow. ''Right, so you are making my choices for me now are you?''

''Yes, I am. Because believe it or not, _you_ owe me a significant debt too. And this is how I'm choosing to collect it,'' Billy said. He gave John a death stare that made his friend shrink under his anger.

''You cannot be serious,''  
''But I am. And you will do this, for me. Besides: babies are great connectors. You two might actually bond over her presence,''

John cackled humorlessly. ''I wouldn't count on it,''  
''We have an accord then?''

John extended his hand to Billy. ''Very well,'' he said reluctantly. He rose from the wooden chair and made himself a much needed cup of tea before slumping back at the table again. They only had two chairs, so they would have to buy another one for James. And probably tons of baby stuff too. Billy knew very little about babies and the care they needed. James reemerged from the bedroom and cautiously slipped back into the kitchen area. ''Can I-''

''Come in,'' Billy said as he gestured him to sit down across from John, who looked at something irrelevant at the ceiling. Anywhere to avoid eye contact with James.  
When John remained eerily quiet, Billy decided to speak. ''We decided to let you and Sophia stay here for a while. John will move into my room and you and the kid can take his,''

''Oh no, I cannot accept that-I can stay with you too Bone- _Billy_ ,'' James corrected himself instantly, trying to honor his pledge not to call Billy by his nickname again. He obviously felt extra awkward about putting John out of his own room.  
''I have the largest room, you have a baby. Therefore you need the space for her crib and all that. This is non negotiable,'' John said evasively, still looking everywhere but at James. ''I do not mind it,''

That was a lie and Billy knew that all three of them realized it. ''Thank you,'' James said to John, who nodded curt.  
''Do you need many supplies for Sophia? I have tomorrow off so we can go shopping for baby things,'' Billy wanted to know as he poured some sugar into this tea.

''Well I have the basics but I could use some more clothing, blankets, bottles, etcetera. A real crib would be nice, instead of this carrier thing,'' James said with a glance at the gray Bugaboo carseat.

''We'll go tomorrow then, oh by the way: how did you get in here tonight? I keep wondering,'' Billy asked curiously.

James smirked lavishly at him and revealed a key that lay in his hand. ''You never heeded my advice about changing your locks every now and then, therefore my key still fit,''  
''Well, I'm going to bed,'' John announced after they moved his stuff into Billy's room.

''It's only eight,'' Billy noted.  
''And?'' John asked, putting a lot of emphasis on that one loaded word.

''Fine, see you tomorrow then,''  
John walked past them and stroked the baby's hair on his way to the hallway. ''Goodnight,''

James followed him with another one of his famous unreadable glances. ''He'll come around,'' Billy lied. ''Uh-u, I'm sure,'' James snorted, disbelieving.

Billy placed an old bottle of Scotch on the table, one that had belonged to their father. He poured the both of them two glasses and handed one to James. After he took a sip he fumbled momentarily with the buttons of his blouse before directing his attention back to his brother. ''Why'd you lie to me?''

James frowned, confused. ''What about?''  
''Charles. I went looking for you, a couple of years ago. I was worried, so I stopped by your old flat. Explained myself to the landlord and asked him if I could take a look around, look for clues to explain my brother's disappearance. Do you know what he said to me?''

James swallowed thick, took a sip and nearly spilled some over his shaven chin. ''Well?''

''That you hadn't lived there in two years. See according to him you had moved in with your ''soldier friend,'' the one with the deep voice and unique blue eyes. Isn't that curious?'' Billy inquired. James stoically said nothing and Billy's gaze softened. ''You two weren't simply best friends were you? I've often wondered, when he was always around when we were children. You used to spent hours in your bedroom. He was more to you wasn't he?''

James' eyes shone and he drank his Whiskey in one large gulp. ''Yes,'' he admitted. ''Much-much more,''  
''But Sophia-''

''An accident, we had a falling out and he made a drunken mistake. I can't talk about this anymore,'' James said decisive as he pulled his infamous proverbial wall back up.  
''I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow _William_ ,''

Billy scoffed. ''William? Only mum called me that-once. When I was in trouble for breaking the antique coffee table remember?''  
''Oh I remember, I was merely trying something new, seeing how Bonesy is off limits now,''

''Maybe overtime it won't be off limits anymore,''  
''Maybe, but who's to say that I haven't grown fond of your new name by then. Goodnight William,''

Billy rolled his eyes, shook his head but smiled wide. ''Goodnight James,''

He sat in the kitchen until midnight before he finally made his way to his bed. John was already pretending to be asleep, but Billy knew better. John would be wide awake all night, worrying and running countless scenarios in his mind about how this was all going to end. The sad thing was that Billy as well as James, would end up doing the same. What a pathetic bunch of people they were.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......_


	2. Secrets are my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Billy go to the baby store and invite John over for lunch. Will he come along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this guys, I had zero inspiration lately. But luckily I'm back now. Although I can't promise regular updates, I'm far too frantic and unpredictable for that. I don't wanna let anyone down so no promises I can't keep. 
> 
> Feel free to let me hear your opinion on this. Sorry this isn't longer, I tried to write more but the inspiration well had dried out. I promise that more stuff will go down in the upcoming chapters. I wanted to get started slowly. Build up the story gradually. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Don't be shy on leaving me notes. They keep me going.

_London._

 

 

 

Billy awoke to the shallow sounds of crying coming from the other side of the wall. He grumbled, agitated and for a hazy, sleepy moment he had forgot all about Sophia's presence. Right, James had returned to his life, carrying his dead partner's baby along with him. It was all coming back to him now.  
That explained the sleeping figure to his right, who was persistently pressing his leg against his sweatpants. Of course John still slept like a bloody _starfish_ , arms and legs impossibly wide. As if Billy's bed wasn't narrow enough to begin with.

It was not the first time that he had shared a bed with John, they had experimented a bit when they were younger and luckily their friendship had endured even when their sexual relationship had not.  
They were never a real couple, merely a couple of friends who sometimes slept together. Occasionally when John's demons returned to haunt him during the night, he would sneak into Billy's bed for comfort and at those times he really only wanted to be held.  
John needed to feel as if he was drowning in Billy's strong arms as Billy laid behind him, turning John into his little spoon. That ritual happened maybe about twice a month, and Billy had learned long ago to never utter a word about it the following morning.  
John would leave his bed the minute he awoke and stoically proclaimed it hadn't happened as they met at the breakfast table.

Billy had never had a traditional normal relationship with anyone, though he was not exactly clear as to why that was.

He had learned long ago that he liked both men and women and when he started working out and built some serious muscle he finally managed to stop being that towering skinny boy. Eventually he did actually acquire some dates ( most of the times he got asked out in the tattoo shop ) but for some reason he was just never interesting enough or enticing enough for the people he went out with. He kept on getting dumped for vague reasons.  
They seemed to only want him for his looks ( although Billy _never_ viewed himself as attractive ), his muscles or his eyes, yet none cared for what he had to say or for what he liked to do.

Which lead Billy to conclude that the problem must be him, he was too boring to be with, too uninteresting. So a few years ago he had given up looking for a partner and had grown quite accustomed to being by himself.  
Being single did have its perks. Like not having anyone in the bed who took up all your space, who snored or stole your blankets, thus keeping you up all night.

He exhaled deep and turned to face John. He was still fast asleep, despite Sophia's persistent wailing. Billy turned to his digital alarm clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. That explained why he was still feeling so exhausted.  
It had been a long, grueling week at the parlor and he needed the weekends to catch up on his sleep.  
He heard a door open across the hall and James rumbling around in the kitchen, probably preparing a bottle.  
John uttered something incoherent under his breath, mildly scaring Billy. He hauled the blanket back and carefully slipped out of the bed. He covered John with the duvet, knowing that he always ran cold and stretched himself lazily before making his way into the kitchen.

James was frantically searching through the cabinets and Sophia rested in het carrier on the table, thick tears rolling down her chubby cheeks. Snot drooping from her red nose. ''What are you looking for?'' Billy inquired.

''Oh morning, uhm a tablecloth, I spilled some milk,'' James explained with a nod to the sink. ''That's fine, I'll clean it up. You feed her before she wakes the entire building,'' Billy said decisive, as he fished a cloth from the lower cabinet and cleaned the stain.

''I'm sorry for waking you, I guess she was hungry,''

''Don't apologize for that, babies need to eat a lot. Even thick headed fools will understand that,'' Billy shrugged. He stepped toward Sophia and stroked her hair light. ''Good morning baby, were you hungry? Or did you just want some attention from your _favorite_ uncle Billy?''

Sophia made a small whimpering noise at him and pouted her lower lip a bit. Her blue eyes shone. Billy picked her up from her Bugaboo and held her against his chest, slowly rocking her.  
She calmed down instantly and pressed her arms against his clavicle. James, who still had his back turned to them, froze at the sudden silence. He turned on his heel and gazed at them, jaw slightly open. ''You're a natural with her. I had no idea you were this good with babies,''

''Neither did I to be honest,'' Billy smirked, kissing Sophia's forehead gently. ''I guess it's a bit like being around scared animals you know, they sense it when you have good intentions for them. When you have a good heart. I'm always good with animals, so I assume that little babies are not much different when it comes to levels of comfort,''

James shook his head disapproving. ''Are you comparing my foster daughter to a stray cat?''

Billy chuckled. ''Maybe a little bit. But for the record: I do not think it's a great idea to keep calling her your ''foster daughter,'' you should call her your daughter. I mean her mother passed away so if Charles had still been alive, you would have raised her together-correct?'' James nodded stiff, the faint sound of a sniffle was barely audible.

Billy preceded his lecture. ''So she would have been _your_ own child, yours and Charles'. She would have had two fathers. Even if you were not around for her creation. She needs you now.  
I mean, I can be fun uncle Billy who she comes to when she skips school, or when she wants her first tattoo on her sixteenth birthday, but she needs a stable father in her life. Someone who teaches her all she needs to know about boys, who learns her how to play the piano, who inspires her to make _smart_ decisions.  
That has to be you and no one else.  
I can help you raise her however she deserves a true father, and I cannot think of a better choice than you to be fair. You were a father figure to me when dad passed. As well as a mother. You managed to do both jobs at the same time. You can do it again, for her. I know you can,''

James gave him an affectionate glare. He finished preparing the bottle and handed it to Billy, as well as the burping blanket. ''There is _no_ chance she is getting a tattoo when she turns sixteen, eighteen is the minimum age,''

''I said all that stuff and yet all you heard was the bloody tattoo,'' Billy snorted, rolling his eyes at his brother. Sophia hiccuped twice in her urge to devour her milk even faster and Billy dapped her face with the cloth. ''Slow down sweetheart, nobody is coming to steal your bottle,''

''Yes she truly eats like a sailor doesn't she?''  
''No kidding,''

''So I made a list of items we need to purchase today,'' James said, sliding a piece of paper across the table to Billy, who reached for it and read it. ''Wow you are thorough,''  
''Well, I did some online research yesterday night. Besides, you know I like order,''

Yes well, that statement was nothing new to Billy. James had always been like that and his military training only added to his pristine manners. In fact, one of Billy's first childhood memories of James was of him creating a list of Billy's qualities in order to determine what hobby would suit him best.  
When an outsider like John would hear about that he would have surely mocked it, but to Billy it was normal.  
Only now, looking back, he realized that it may have been a bit curious. But the lists made James feel confident. They helped keep his mind at bay when it got too crowded and scattered in there.

''Good, so we'll take John with us, make a day out of it. We can go for lunch at a nice coffee house we like to go to, Murphy's, it's close by,'' Billy pretended he hadn't seen James' face contort when he mentioned John, but he could tell his brother was not that pleased with the idea of John going with them. ''I wish you could give him a chance, he has changed since you last saw him,''

''People _don't_ change Billy, not even because you want them to,'' James stated, eyes laced with pity that Billy was foolish enough to believe in the good in people.  
''You're wrong, I've changed too. Mostly thanks to him. Even if you cannot see that-''

''Oh but I do see it. And I cannot say that it pleases me what I see. You even _sound_ like him sometimes. I wonder if he knows, just how much you learned from him during my leave of absence,''

Billy felt as if James had knocked him in his gut. Why couldn't he ever see the good in John? Yes he had made his mistakes but didn't everyone deserve a second chance at redemption? John had saved him from himself. Did that count for nothing? He felt compelled to defend his best friend, even if he knew that nothing he said would ever change James' opinion of John.  
He was stubborn like that. When James made his mind up about something, there was no changing it-ever. Though in fairness, Billy could be like that too. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. Still, that didn't mean that he liked that side of himself.

Billy clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth so hard they slammed together painfully. ''You pronounced that right: your leave of absence. You left. He stayed. Would you like to know what the irony in all this is? He never once said anything bad against you while you were away. He hadn't told me that you were a bad brother for leaving me without any information, he never bad mouthed you to me. Never.  
He didn't try to manipulate me into believing that I would be better off without you or anything like that. So before you judge him for being a lousy human being I suggest that you take a peek into the mirror. You trying to turn me against my best friend will not work, I love John. He's precious to me in a way that you are no longer. If you attempt to come between us in this manner again I'm going to punch you in the face, is that clear?''

Sophia started squirming and fussing in his lap, clearly affected by Billy's fury. ''See what you're doing to your daughter? Now she's all distraught thanks to your bad energy,''  
James' eyes softened a bit and he carefully hauled the child from Billy's arms, cradling her into his own. ''I'm sorry, to both of you,'' James offered.

''Don't be sorry, do better. Apologies are just words. I'm not asking you to be his friend, nor do you have to _like_ him, but I am asking you to give him another chance to prove to you that he is different now. For me. That's all you have to do for me. Just change your perspective of him,'' Billy debated. He cleaned the bottle with some boiling water and made the both of them some tea.

''I'm going to try to do that Billy, for you,''

Billy nodded content and handed his brother the mug of tea. ''Good, that is all I needed to hear.  
For the record, I think you're mostly correct, about people not being able to change. I think people can only change about six percent of themselves. For the most part we are who we are. We are defined by our pasts, created by our parents and our memories. And yet we can still change our perspective, if we choose to. It's complex, especially considering your first encounter with John, but it can be done,''

James conveyed him with a sad grimace. ''Now you sound precisely like mother. She would be proud of the man you've become. So would father,''

Billy swallowed hard. James seldom spoke about their parents ever since their accident. When Billy had asked him for memories after their passing, he had told him what he wanted to hear, but he never spoke of them if Billy didn't bring them up.

They had died in a horrible car-crash, their Volvo being hit straight on by a truck that slipped off the road due to the icy day. They had died instantly.  
Billy had been in his room reading Moby Dick ( their mother's favorite book ) when the police came ringing the doorbell.  
James had been the first to open it. Billy could still remember his brother collapsing into the doorway, crying like there was no tomorrow. He had ran downstairs and held onto his brother, still clueless as to what had happened.  
Until that policeman told him what had become of their parents.  
Up until this day Billy could still recall what the policeman had looked like, if he would pass him on the street now he was sure he could identify him. He particularly recalled the look of sheer pity in the man's brown eyes.  
Billy held onto James for dear life as he wept and wept until he had no more tears left in his eyes.

Their mother's sister Mary moved in with them to take care of them, but she was a selfish, vain woman who went from one man to the next like clockwork and was away for most of the time. So it was pretty much just James and Billy for the remaining part of their childhood.  
When James turned eighteen he joined the army. Leaving Billy, who was thirteen at the time, for long periods of time but he always came back during his leave and he kept in touch on a daily basis.  
Until that time when he left for Afghanistan five years ago.

Billy was twenty-nine now and considered himself to be a well functioning adult, and yet now that James had returned to his life, he somehow felt as if he couldn't decide anything by himself anymore.  
As if he needed to relay every choice he made by his brother. Which was obviously ridiculous, but during their childhood they had been like that. Billy constantly doubting himself and seeking James' approval before he made even the tiniest of decisions. He felt like a petulant child again.

''Thank you,'' Billy eventually blurted out. ''Breakfast?''  
''Yes please,'' James retorted politely. They ate their cornflakes quietly, and occasionally exchanged some basic information about Billy's job and his friends. Around eight John finally emerged from Billy's bedroom.  
He wore his long raven curls in a short ponytail today and was clothed in his favorite gray Adidas tracksuit. Billy noticed the lingering hesitation in his step right before he stepped into the kitchen to face James.

''Good morning,'' John exclaimed as he diverted toward the countertop to reach for the coffee machine. He was a coffee man, he never drank anything else. John thoroughly despised tea.

''Morning,'' James said, eyes completely unreadable.

''Morning John,'' Billy smiled. He tried to ignore the palpable tension John's precense had brought into the cramped space but it was useless. He could cut through the tension with a knife. He could have sworn that he heard three sets of heartbeats lingering in the heavy air.

John was looking equally unattainable as he scoured through the refrigerator looking for his Greek yogurt and fruit. He cut up some strawberries and a banana and poured some honey and nuts into the bowl.  
He ate the same breakfast everyday and gave Billy a disapproving look every morning when he saw his bowl of cereal.  
John was a bit of a health nut. He hauled himself onto the countertop and ate his breakfast in a pensive silence. Billy knew that he was closely observing every little movement James was making, like a prey animal studies its hunter, calculating whether it will strike or not.

When he finished his yogurt John did the dishes, Billy decided to dry them off. ''So what are your plans for today?'' Billy asked John, who frowned. ''Not much, I'm probably going to the gym in a bit, get a good workout. You?''

''We're going to the big baby store near Picadilly circus, do you want to come with us? We're going for lunch at Murphy's afterward,'' Billy attempted, despite knowing that John would definitely decline.  
''That sounds _fun_ but baby stores are not exactly my thing,''

''I would like it if you would join us,'' James interrupted, managing to stun John into a shocked silence. ''You-you would?'' he eventually choked out.  
''Yes,''

John's face was contorted so much that it was nearly comical. It didn't happen that often, seeing John so lost for words and totally surprised by other people. He usually managed to read them more effectively than anyone else. Seeing him beaten at his own game was-peculiar. ''But why?''

''You're Billy's best friend. He sees a lot of good in you. We are going to be living in the same house for a while, so I suppose it's paramount for everyone if you and I learn to get along. In order for that to happen we need to spend some time together.  
Ergo: I would like for you to join us for lunch. You can skip the baby store if you want, but I'm paying for lunch.  
Whether you like to come or not is entirely up to you,'' James said, voice even and constrained. Sophia was fast asleep in his arms, looking rather content, a tiny smile dancing on her lips.

John rubbed his thumb over his own chin, looking pensive. ''I appreciate the offer, I will think about it for a while,'' he left the kitchenette to take a shower and James caught Billy's eye. ''Do you think he'll come?''

Billy cocked his shoulders. ''I can't tell. I never can with him. Even after all those years of him being my friend, I still can never get a full read on him. He'll always do the opposite of what I expect him to do. Every time I think I have him all figured out, he changes again.  
Feels like he senses it, that I'm coming too close to the real John, so he pulls up another wall to divert me into another dummy trail. I couldn't tell you who the real John Silver is.  
Sometimes I doubt whether he still recalls who he is himself. I've known him forever and yet, the majority of his past still remains a mystery to me.  
All I know is that he's a good man. Deep down. He's just been through hell and back. He's not half as strong as he pretends to be and he trusts no one, not even himself,''

James' eyes softened a bit, his expression laced with pity. Billy patted him on the shoulder before he stepped out to take a shower himself. ''Well it's a start I guess. _Progress_ ,''

Two hours later he and James were rummaging through the baby store together. It was still early and yet already far too busy for Billy's liking. John had passed on the baby store, as Billy had predicted he would, but left the invitation for lunch on the table.

''Which stroller do you like?'' James asked as he rubbed under his chin, furrowing his auburn brow. It was odd to see him in civilian clothing, Billy had been so used to his uniform that the sight of his brother in jeans, a blue blouse and a black leather jacket was absurdly foreign to him. ''The green one? The silver one?''

Billy exhaled deep, he had a grueling headache due to the lack of sleep. ''Who cares? It's a bloody stroller for Pete's sake. Just pick one. Take a pink one, seeing how she's a girl,''

''Bone- _Billy_ , just because she's a girl doesn't entail that literally everything we buy her has to be bloody pink! I have to walk behind the damn thing,'' James argued, snorting unhappily. ''I'm so glad I brought you with me, you've truly been a great help. To you _everything_ looks the same,''

Billy was getting highly agitated with his brother's impatience. ''Well what do you expect of me? It's a baby store! I never even wanted kids. But fine, I'll play along. I like the silver stroller more than the green one. Although the green one would truly bring out your eyes,''

James rolled his eyes at his sarcasm. ''Fine, the silver one it is,'' he checked the price tag and nearly dropped. ''Jesus Christ, how is it possible that this stuff all so expensive? Three hundred quid for a stroller that she'll outgrow in a few months? And don't even get me started on the crib, it costs almost double. How are normal people suppose to afford things like this?''

''Well to be fair, most people with tight budgets buy things like this in second-hand stores. Or online. You can always order a crib like this at IKEA or something, it's cheaper there, albeit less pretty and sturdy,'' Billy mumbled. He threw a chewing toy shaped like a pirate figure into the shopping cart. ''That one is on me,''

''Really? A pirate?''  
''Why not?''

''Well because she's a girl, as you just so blatantly pointed out,''  
''And? There were female pirates too,''

''You truly haven't changed have you?''  
''Well you were the one who argued that people don't change so I guess not,'' Billy hummed wisely. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and saw that John had sent him a text. ''John's coming over for lunch, he'll be at Murphy's in two hours,''

''Oh, good,''  
Billy grinned sardonically. ''Could you be less enthusiastic?''

''Well what do you want me to say?'' James groaned, sounding rather desperate. Billy's smirk widened. He wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. ''Lighten up man, I'm only teasing you,''

Sophia made a wailing noise and Billy crouched down to look at her. ''What's the matter princess? Are you hungry again? Or do you only want to let us know that you're still here too,''  
Sophia cooed at him, a tiny blob of spit blowing up like a transparent gum-ball bubble, and she stretched her tiny hands out to Billy's face. The soft fingers touched his cheeks and she tried to haul him in closer.  
It was incredibly adorable and Billy felt his heart melt. He lifted her from the Bugaboo seat and cradled her close to his chest. ''Well I may not be a baby person, but this one surely is insanely sweet,''

James gave him a fond look. ''She truly is. So let's get this stuff to the register and take it home. We have everything on the list,''  
''Thank God for that,''

''Don't be so dramatic,''  
''Well I was taught by the best,''  
James retaliated by flicking him against the back of his head. Billy was just amazed he could reach his head if he was being honest.  
They paid for their supplies and took a taxi home. When they had assembled the baby stuff and put it in the loft, they made their way over to Murphy's to meet John for lunch.

Billy wasn't sure why he was feeling so nervous about all this. He had a very ominous feeling about his plan. It felt as if he was walking into a death trap. 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......_

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of it? I hope it was okay. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for Flint/Vane so I couldn't resist turning Charles into his Thomas Hamilton. James and Silver have a long way to go before they establish a base of trust between them. 
> 
> I'm trying to write this as English as I can, instead of sounding too American but it's hard for me. So please forgive me for any mistakes or wrong terms. I hope I'm channeling all the characters right. Some of them, like Flint are exceptionally hard to write. As is Silver to be fair. He uses impossible terms and words.


End file.
